1-800-273-8255
}} 1-800-273-8255 is a song preformed by Logic featuring Alessia Cara and Khalid. It was released in 2017. Music Video Logic - 1-800-273-8255 ft. Alessia Cara, Khalid Lyrics I've been on the low I been taking my time I feel like I'm out of my mind It feel like my life ain't mine Who can relate? I've been on the low I been taking my time I feel like I'm out of my mind It feel like my life ain't mine I don't wanna be alive I don't wanna be alive I just wanna die today I just wanna die I don't wanna be alive I don't wanna be alive I just wanna die And let me tell you why All this other shit I'm talkin' 'bout they think they know it I've been praying for somebody to save me, no one's heroic And my life don’t even matter I know it, I know it, I know I'm hurting deep down but can’t show it I never had a place to call my own I never had a home Ain't nobody callin' my phone Where you been? Where you at? What's on your mind? They say every life precious but nobody care about mine I've been on the low I been taking my time I feel like I'm out of my mind It feel like my life ain't mine Who can relate? I've been on the low I been taking my time I feel like I'm out of my mind It feel like my life ain't mine I want you to be alive I want you to be alive You don't gotta die today You don't gotta die I want you to be alive I want you to be alive You don't gotta die Now lemme tell you why It's the very first breath When your head's been drowning underwater And it's the lightness in the air When you're there Chest to chest with a lover It's holding on, though the road's long And seeing light in the darkest things And when you stare at your reflection Finally knowing who it is I know that you'll thank God you did I know where you been, where you are, where you goin' I know you're the reason I believe in life What's the day without a little night? I'm just tryna shed a little light It can be hard It can be so hard But you gotta live right now You got everything to give right now I've been on the low I been taking my time I feel like I'm out of my mind It feel like my life ain't mine Who can relate? I've been on the low I been taking my time I feel like I'm out of my mind It feel like my life ain't mine I finally wanna be alive (finally wanna be alive) I finally wanna be alive I don't wanna die today (hey) I don't wanna die I finally wanna be alive (finally wanna be alive) I finally wanna be alive (oh) I don't wanna die (no, I don't wanna die) I don't wanna die (I just wanna live) (I just wanna live) Pain don't hurt the same, I know The lane I travel feels alone But I'm moving 'til my legs give out And I see my tears melt in the snow But I don't wanna cry I don't wanna cry anymore I wanna feel alive I don't even wanna die anymore Oh I don’t wanna I don’t wanna I don’t even wanna die anymore Category:Soundtrack Category:The Primordials